powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Samurai: Lightspeed Special
Lightspeed Special is the first 1-hour special and thirteenth episode of Season 2 of Power Rangers Samurai. Synopsis Jessie is at home, and explains a recap of all the events that happened, Chad becoming the Gold Samurai Ranger after himself being weakened from using the last of his Lightspeed Ranger Powers. Chellby and Ian request Jessie to tell them the story of her vacation in Mariner Bay, California, to visit Chad. Jessie begins the story with a flashback. The flashback takes up most of the episode. Jessie is seen with her middle-school friend, Vincent, landing in Mariner Bay. Kelsey meets up with the two, she and Jessie get along. Kelsey shows them to her truck. Kelsey is seen dangerously driving her truck to the Aqua Base. They arrive, but Jessie is uncertain if Chad wanted to see her or not. Kelsey and Vincent go on with the tour of the Aqua Base, Jessie walks to the end of the dock, where she meets Vypra, unbeknownst that she was going to play a trick on her, using Chad as bait. Chad is seen introducing himself to Vincent. Jessie is unsure if he'll recognize her, and admits to Vypra she had known him since she was 3 and during that period, developed a crush on him. Vypra gets annoyed at the end of Jessie's story, when she hands Jessie a black box that has a Chinese Pendant in it. Since Vypra thought about one of the events that happened to Jessie. (Breathing Problems) Jessie is still unsure of herself, and receives a text from Kelsey, asking if she was okay. Jessie responds she's fine, and she would be on her way back to the Aqua Base. Captain Mitchell greets her and tells her that Chad always talked about her. Jessie is holding the Black box that Vypra had asked her to give to Chad. Later, Jessie is seen in her guest room, thinking her decision through, when Dana, Joel, Kelsey, and Carter come in and console her. Carter gives her a Lightspeed Jacket and she meets up with the four later at the beach and and have dinner. Chad walks over but Kelsey, Dana, Vincent, and Carter hide Jessie and Chad becomes very suspicious of who's behind the 4 people. Chad asks them to reveal Jessie, but she runs away before Chad could see her. Jessie is exhausted from her run and returns to the Aqua Base alone, and talks to Ms. Fairweather Rawlings about what could happen to her if she did not reunite with Chad. Ms. Fairweather Rawlings says she may still be shy if that did not happen. She begins to feel sure of herself again and prepares herself to head to Chad's dorm when she is surprised by Dana. Dana informs her that Chad wanted to see her. Jessie shakes off her last nerve and enters Chad's dorm. Chad greets her and welcomes her in. The two take a walk at the beach in Mariner Bay, Jessie explains why she ran away, and lets him know that she had a crush on him since age 7. Chad tells her that nobody, not even Kelsey can replace her. He'd always be there for her, no matter where she is. They arrive at the end of the dock to go scuba diving. Vypra is seen expecting Jessie to give Chad the Killer Chinese love pendant. When they head for shore, Jessie sees Vypra disappear. She then pulls out the Black Box with the Chinese pendant inside. Chad asks Jessie what it is, and Jessie gives him the black box, opening it. Jessie puts it around his neck, and somewhere else, Vypra puts the spell in effect. Chad begins to cough, with Jessie wondering what's wrong with him. Chad collapses, and Jessie immediately gets a hold of Kelsey. The remaining Lightspeed Rangers and Vincent run up to Jessie, who is frantically panicking. They get Transportation and head back to the Aqua Base. Back there, Dana asks Jessie what had happened, that started to cause Chad's breathing to stop. Jessie explains every detail. Dana informs Jessie about the situation with Vypra and asks her to look over Chad while the 4 Lightspeed Rangers fight Vypra. Jessie is seen falling asleep, and when she awakes, Ms. Fairweather Rawlings gives her the Blue Lightspeed Morpher and says she'll watch over Chad. The 4 Rangers are seen at another area of Mariner Bay when Jessie arrives. Carter and Kelsey ask what Jessie is doing. Vypra starts insulting Jessie. Joel tells Jessie not to sink in her words. Jessie knew that from the beginning. She cries out "Lightspeed Rescue" and morphs into the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. The 5 Rangers start fighting Vypra and Jessie finishes a Final Blow on Vypra, killing her. She demorphs and faints for a half-second. Jessie knew this would save Chad. At the Aqua Base, The 4 Rangers, and ex-Ranger are seen in a blurry vision, and Chad opens his eyes for the first time, following that incident. Jessie explains the situation, but he had one thing to say to her... He asks Jessie out, and She accepts. The flash back ends, and Chad returns home. Chellby begins to laugh, and tells Chad, he missed a good story. Everybody laughs. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Samurai Era Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Saban Era